


Fancy Meeting You Here [fanart]

by Lilith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: These particular woods are getting a little crowded.





	Fancy Meeting You Here [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> This is a treat more because it didn't come out nearly slashy enough, but ... the idea grabbed me somewhere around my resident SPN fan explaining Jody and Donna to me, and the next thing I knew I'd watched all their episodes and was looking up information on the spin-off. So thanks for that. ;)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
